rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Negan vs PawsomePerry
Negan vs pawsomePerry took place 27th May 2014. It ends with Perry becoming the champion and she gets through to the next battle. Battle First Verse (PawsomePerry) Hey Negan, we meet once more Or is this Gavin? I can never be sure your password is so stupid The Least you could of done was loop it Wtf you like? You cant even rap if you tried You couldn't even get with Katie if you liked Cam be kicking you left and right you down for a fight? First Verse (Negan) Oh baby it's going be pee pee pants city, so better open your legs but it ain't pretty. I’am the fucking boss, I’ll be pouring the dressing all over ya with my special sauce! I’ll hurt you so badly dat you won’t feel nothing in the ass but a barbed wire, just end your fucking life already cuz yer virginity has been expired! You’ve made a big mistake for coming here cuz you got no fucking guts, I’ll cut across your stomach ‘til your “unborn baby” got busted! A gurl who’s tryin’ to rap against me for her pussi husband who was once a rapping “pro”, you’re gunna fucking regret it while giving my Lucille-Two a best blow! You make me sick everytime I hear your name “Perry”, you’d betta write down the fantasy shit on your dairy ‘cuz things is just about get hairy. I’ll cut the fucking mouth off your face with something blunt, cuz I had enough of rapping with whining bitches like you, lil’ cunt. I’ll be sitting here drinking the bottle of rum, while you can go and fetch me a condom. Second Verse (PawsomePerry) still cant tell if that is Gavin your raps are so pitiful, I could be decieved You're both still god dang rude Are you two fucking? Wouldn't want to intrude! Wouldn't be surprise if you slipped him the tounge Is YA joining in? you might have a good one ! You cant do spaces with your message, neither with your friends Just accept you and Relic, butt buddies till the end! Second Verse (Negan) Get ready little girl, imma make this quick, you gonna get slapped by my big swinging dick. I bet your scared girl, havin' to rap against me, my rhymes are so hard call ‘em Lucille 3. I’m fucking Negan, who owns the fucking bitches, but for any fucker like you should be dumped into one of the ditches. You remind me of your favourite show "Phineas And Ferb", cuz you've got both "Phaginas And Ferpes"!You can't even rap, just shut those lips, while I ping pong my rhymes all over your tits. Your face disgusts me that I've gotta clean it up with a boiling iron, but right now you look a fucking onion ring coming out from a fryer! Finishing you off is gunna be your new life problem, so let’s just call dis battle “p-awesome”. My rhymes will put you to shame, make you wish that you're dead, you'll be the second Holly I send home needing a bag over her head! Conclussion The battle ended with all votes to Perry. Making her the champion and moving onto the next round against ...